lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Street Crimes
Street Crimes, also referred to as Side Missions or Unassigned Cases, are a feature in L.A. Noire. As Cole drives to and from cases, gunshots or other random skirmishes will occur on the streets of L.A.. The police dispatcher will sometimes signal the detectives to help in a gun battle or at a bank robbery to assist the LAPD in protecting the citizens of the city. The many unassigned cases will range from minor crimes—such as petty theft, peace disturbances, and burglaries—to more serious ones, like armed robberies or gang disputes. Each desk has its own set of Street Crimes. If you miss any during your playthrough, you can attempt to get them all by replaying the respective desk in the free-roaming Streets of L.A. under "Cases" in the main menu. The dispatch calls come in quick succession, unlike in Story mode. In Free Roam, you can quickly switch between Street Crimes on the Map. Street Crimes appear under pedestrian icons on the Map, and are color-coded like so: red Street Crime icons indicate uncompleted cases, a yellow icon indicates a currently selected Street Crime, and completed cases display as white icons. If all Street Crimes on a desk are completed, a message on the top left of the screen will occasionally appear to remind you. Completion of one Street Crime will unlock the Achievement/Trophy "A Cop on Every Corner". Completion of 20 will unlock "Johnny on the Spot", and completion of all 40 will unlock "The Long Arm of the Law". There are a total of 40 Street Crimes in L.A Noire in all desks except Patrol, which is the only desk where Streets of L.A. isn't available. List of cases Traffic There are a total of twelve street crimes unlocked on the Traffic desk. *Boxing Clever *Cosmic Rays *Masked Gunman *Shoo-Shoo Bandits *Gangfight *Amateur Hour *Death from Above *Theater Robbery *Pawnshop Holdup *Hotel Bandits *Army Surplus *Hung Out to Dry Homicide There are a total of thirteen street crimes unlocked on the Homicide desk. *Vengeful Ex *Death Plunge *Canned Fish *Would Be Robber *Running Battle *Bank Job *Unsuccessful Holdup *Cop Killer Shot *Honey Boy *Misunderstanding *Thicker Than Water *Killer Bandits *Bowling Lane Robbery Vice There are a total of ten street crimes unlocked on the Vice desk. *Commies *Fatal Plunge *Against the Odds *Daylight Robbery *The Blue Line *Zoot Suit Riot *The Badger Game *Camera Obscura *Secret Keepers *Bad Date Arson There are a total of five street crimes unlocked on the Arson desk. *Accident Prone *Paper Sack Holdup *Cafe Holdup *Bus Stop Shooting *Hot Property Street Crimes Map Notes *Street crimes show up as both red icons and grey icons. Per this page on the Rockstar Games Support site: "Street crimes that have been completed will show up as grey icons on the map while new street crimes show up as red icons." *This feature is similar to the "Random Characters" in Grand Theft Auto IV, as well as the "Random Encounters" and "Strangers" in Red Dead Redemption. *You can receive three achievements/trophies through unassigned cases: A Cop on Every Corner, Johnny on the Spot, and The Long Arm of the Law. *Sometimes, Cole re-encounters characters from the main story cases in the street crimes. *Partners will drive you to the location of street crime as a primary location if marked with yellow on the map. Also, in The Streets of L.A. (Free Roam), you can pinpoint the Street Crime location through your map, then you can have your partner drive to the road or parking lot near the location you choose; the dispatch call will play again in the loading screen, and you will respond automatically. *In Free Roam, multiple Street Crimes can occur at once, so you may arrive at another Street Crime location while driving to the Street Crime location you are heading to. *Street Crimes can only be accessed at certain times of the day. That is applicable for story mode and free roam. For example, almost all Arson street crime cases are available only during the day. Street Crimes will appear at all times even if completed, so if it is only available at night, you may have to drive around or wait until day. This is a good time to look for Film Reels, Landmarks, and also cars if you are waiting for a certain street crime. *If you need a certain night/ day street crime to complete the trophy, you can enter and exit free roam mode until the conditions change from night to day or vice versa. *After completing a Street Crime, Police vehicles automatically spawn after the cut-scene rolls. *Some street crimes repeat at the same locations, over different desks. *In some street crimes during the dispatch call, Stefan Bekowsky and Roy Earle will sometimes comment sarcastically on the situation, where as Rusty Galloway and Herschel Biggs will always keep quiet. Video Walkthrough pl:Sprawy bez wydziału ru:Уличные преступления Category:Street Crimes